The game
by Terabithia778
Summary: What heppens when leslie and jess discover a strange game? Zathura X BtT crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Leslie was laying on her bed,reading a book. Jess was sitting in a chair ,drawing a picture. They were in Leslie's room,bord.

Rain pounded on the windows.

"Leslie?"

Leslie looked up from her book.

"Yeah,Jess?"

"What do you do on rainy days like this?,I mean this is boring"

Leslie thought for a while.

"not much,but..,we might be able to find something to do in the attic."

jess got up from the chair.

"Great,lets go."

Anything would be better then this.

Leslie lead Jess down to the kitchen.

"Dad,me and Jess whant to go up to the attic,can we get the keys?"

"Sure honey,there right here"

Leslie's dad reached up and opend a cabinet,withdarwing a key.

"Here you go,and don't make a mess"

"thanks dad"

Leslie and jess made there way up the stairs,and turned right to a door.

Leslie un-locked the door,and they made there way up another flight of stairs.

They started to search for something to do,a book,game whatever! They were to bord to care.

After about half an hour of searching jess found something,something that will change there lives forever.

"Leslie,i found something come see!"

"Yeah,comeing!"

leslie walked over to Jess. Then Leslie read over his shoulder.

"Zathura" 


	2. The game begins

"Zathura..,never heard of the before" 

"Umm..,most of stuff up here is ours,but this must have been left behind"

"Well,lets go see what it is...,its to dark in here to make out the rest."

Jess and leslie made there way down the stairs.

"Jess,go to my room and set it up,im going to lock the attic and give the keys back."

"Okey"

Five minutes later they were opening the box.

"Jess,ware is the instuctions?"

Jess searched through the box,then saw some black writting on the under sid of the box's lid.

"There right here."

Leslie picked up the lid and started to read.

"Zathura. Attention, space advebturers. Zathura awaits. Do you have what it takes to navigate the galaxy? Its not for the faint of heart. For once you embark upon your journey..."

Leslie gave Jess a strange look.

"...There's no turning back until Zathura's reached. Turn the key and press "go" to make a turn."

"Cool...,and strange..."

Just then,Leslie's dad walked in.

"Hey honey,me and your mother are going out for a while,it ok to leave you two alone here?"

"Ya sure dad"

Leslies dad walked out ,and about ten minutes later they heard the cars engine start,as it drove away.

"I'll go first i guess"

"sure ladies,first"

Leslie turned the key,and pushed "go"

* * *

**If any one is woundering why theres noPT,in this verion,she dosent get PT.**


	3. ZORGONS!

**Just to clear this all up,in this story Jess and Leslie are 15.**

* * *

The small number-gage started to spin and landed on the number four. A blue ship started to move along the board.

Then with a slight ding a card poped out of the side,above the "go" botten.

Leslie picked it up and read:  
"You are visited by zorgons"

"Zorgons?"

Leslie shrugged

At that same moment jess noticed that the raining had stopped.

"Hey leslie,it stoped raining,lets go to terabithia,and finish our game when we get back"

"Umm...,sure,why not?"

Jess and leslie made there way to the front door,thats when jess saw the sky.

"We must have been in the attic for a long time,its dark out!"

Leslie pulled the door open.

"Oh my god,jess...,i dont think its "just" dark out."

A powerful orange glow was comeing through the doorway.

"Leslie what are you talking abou...

Then jess saw what was out there.

"Oh,mt god..."

Leslie and jess ware looking at the face of a large orange planet.

"This can't be real,were breathing! and we have electricity!"

Leslie watched a comet fly by.

"Well,jess,then we're haveing the same dream."

Just then a missle blew through the wall.

"Oh my god!"

"Dammit!"

Then they looked at each other.

"They must be zorgons!"

"Jess what do we do?!"

Another missile blew through the wall.

"This way!"

Jess lead them to Leslie's room,to the game.

"I think we have to play the game,and beat it."

"Then make your move"

Jess turned the key and bashed "go"

The number's stopped at 9.

The house shoke again and again as two missiles slamed into the walls.

The red ship started to move.

Anouther missile hit the house.

The card popped out and Jess read it.

"You join forces with a Bounty hunter,he will be good help."

As the last heards were said Leslie and jess heard foot steps comeing up the stairs.

Then they saw a shadow under the door frame.

The door slowly opened...


	4. Max

When the sound of the foot stepsing entered Leslie's ears,she slid her hand into Jess's. Fear parilized them,stoping them from movieng.

The foot steps got louder,then a shadow moved across the frame of the door.

The door suwng open.

A man dressed in Futeristic armor step into the room.

Jess's throut whent dry.

In the man's hand was a gun.

The man took three steps towords them,then,slid his weapon into the hoster.

"Kids its okey"

Then he lifted off his helmet.

"Im one of the good guys."

"W-ware are we?!,and who the hell are you!?"

Jess found his voice.

The man looked to be about 20 to 25 years old,but his smirk made him look ageless.

"good qestions-

Anouther missle hit the house this time upstairs.

-But don't you think we soud get rid of the zorgons first?"

Jess looked to leslie,who noded.

"Ok,tell us what to do."

After tradeing names Max ( The bounty hunter) told leslie to go turn off everything that generated ,or gave off heat. He then told Jess to get something big to burn,and asked ware he could find some flamible luiquids (No not rum...) and matchs.

As leslie tured off the lights,the attack stopped.

Jess came running into the room.

"Max needs our help!"

They both ran down stairs and into the entrance way.

Max was pouring gass all over the couch,in front of the open door.

"what are you doing?"

Max light a match.

"Saveing our lives."

And he dropped it.

The couch blew up in flames.

"well you wanna help me get this out of here?"

Jess and leslie pushed the flaming couch to the door,and Max kicked it out,with a grunt.

The flamming couch floated away into the distence,thats when they saw the zorgon ship for the first time.

It was black and it had a red stipe going down the center.

"Zorgons,they come grawling in the hundreds to even the slightest bit of heat,and they brun any thing they can. But thats not the worst fo it,the worst this is there huge diet,they never stop eating,even worse ,they never stop eating meat"

Jess felt leslie's hand grip his has they watched the ship fly away... 


	5. Leslie!

leslie,Jess and Max all sat around the game on leslie's room floor.

Leslie made her turn.

The spinner stopped at nine,leslie grinned as the ship made its way nine space's. She drew out the card and read it.

"you find a jet-pack in your weapon-closet"

"We have a weapon closet?"

"How the hell am i expost to know,jess?"

Jess shrugged and took his turn.

9.

Then he picked up the card.

"Meteor shower. Take action quickly!"

Just then a pice of rock fell through the ceiling,and into the floor.

"What th-"

Jess couldn't finish his sentance,meteors started comeing down like rain,well...,firey,hell rain.

The three of them started douging the bits of rock.They ran around for about a minute then everything whent still.

As leslie held her left hand up,pointing to the game,a little meteor (about two pounds in weight) rocketed into her wrist,right ware her warm-warmer was.

She calapsed in a heap.

"Leslie! Leslie!"

Jess ran to her,and wrested her head on his lap.

"Leslie,are you okay?"

Her eyes opened,then closed.

"Yeah...,i think i need some rest"

And she blacked out.

Suddenly Jess felt tierd to,and started to node off.

Not before long all three of them were sleeping.

Jess's eye's slowly cracked open. Then he felt something heavy on his cheast.

Leslie was lieing on him,resting her head on his cheast.

Jess glanced to the right,max was passed out on the floor,snoreing loudly.

"Leslie...,Leslie."

"Umm...,waa..."

Leslie looked up at Jess,her lips less then and inch away from his.

She quickly got up,blushing.

"Good moring to you to."

After about ten minutes of talking,they woke up Max,bandaged her wrist and started the game.

Jess made his turn,and got two.

"You are charged with theift,go back two space's. Oh my god,can i get any badder?"

Leslie made her move,nine,one more to win,but fear gripped Leslie as she read the card.

"Your are ambushed by zorgons."

Just then the house started shakeing,the zorgons were back,back to burn and kill and eat.

They made there way out to the up-stairs banister. As they ran,a blast from a missle,sent leslie over the eadge.

Max grabbed her good hand,whith both of his. In leslie's bad hand the game,started to slip. The game fell,with a large thud,but didn't brack.

"Leslie,your slipping!"

"Max don't let go!"

Max glanced left expecting to see Jess running to help,instead,he saw nobody,doing nothing.

"LESLIE NOO!"

Then Leslie fell. 


	6. final challange

Leslie closed her eyes as she fell. Then something happend the she would never expect. 

She was in jess's arms, safe on the ground.

"Jess...,how..?"

Jess gestard to the jet pack on his back.

Leslie hugged him,and jess hugged her back.

"Hello?!,not to brake up your love fest-

He drew his weapon.

-But we are being boarded being human-eating -alions!"

"Oh...,yeah"

"You two finish the game,i'll fight them off!"

Max ran off in the direction of the most sound.

As Jess pushed go,there came a blood-frezing scream.

4.

"You become hero of the day,move ahead one space."

As Leslie reached down to turn the key a clawed hand picked it up and through it to the other side of the room,a zorgon.

"Oh my god!"

The lizard man lifted his sword high above his head.

Leslie closed her eyes,knowing what was coming.

She heard the slash of the blade but felt nothing.

She opend her eyes.

"Oh my god,JESS!"

Jess was standing betwean the zorgon,and Leslie. A silver blade jutted out of his cheast.

"L-leslie,make your..,move."

Leslie ran for the board and turned the key.

The zorgon pulled his blade out of jess,and started to run toword leslie,lifting his blood-stained sword above his head.

Leslie pushed "go".

The zorgon was only a few yards away.

Then,as the blue ship stopped beside the black planet, time stopped.

The zorgon was frozen,in mid-run. Jess was on his kness,vometing blood.

A Card poped out.

"Thank you for playing"

Leslie looked around.

"Am i finally hom-"

The wall beside her was pulled right off, into a large black hole.

"A black hole...,oh my god Zathuras a black hole!!"

And leslie was sucked off her feet into the darkness.

Leslie woke with a start,she was lieing on the floor in her bedroom,tha Zathura game right infront of her.

She pulled the key out of the game and tossed it out the window.

Then the memeries of jess flooded her mind. Leslie flipped around,to be face-to-face with jess.

"Hey"

"Hi,Leslie"

They slowly moved togther,then there lips brushed,and they started to kiss..

Jess and Leslie were so busy in there abraise that they didn't notice Bill watching them.

Bill cleared his throut,and they broke apart,blushing.

"Young-love" Bill mutered to him self was he turned and closed the door behind him.

THE END!

* * *

**If any one whants to know what the "final challange" is,its leslie watching her bestfriend die.**


End file.
